Fox McCloud vs Captain Falcon
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Captain Falcon has challenged Fox to a race. But something mysterious is happening behind the scenes run by King Dedede which may upset the balance of the race. Now the Captain and the Fox must join together and stand against the threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Fox McCloud vs. Captain Falcon**

It was a busy day in the mushroom kingdom that day. People from all around the kingdom came to the race track that day.

Several weeks ago the racer/bounty hunter Douglas Jay Falcon had better known as Captain Falcon had challenged mercenary/bounty hunter Fox McCloud the leader of the Starfox team to a race. The rules were that Captain Falcon who be in his F-Zero while Fox flies in his arwing, then they will truly see who is faster.

Fox naturally accepted.

So now the two racers, they're teams as well as a large group of eager fans turned out that day to see who would win the race.

So they gathered at a large track made just for the occasion. The place was made like a five star hotel.

In the lobby a large group had gathered to see the meeting of the two contestants. A long table had been set up with microphones and a podium in the middle.

Many recognizable faces were there. Sonic the hedgehog, Link, Banjo, Pokemon a colorful cast had shown up for this event.

Then suddenly Mario stepped up to the podium before the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I may have your attention." He said and the crowd quieted down." The mushroom kingdom id proud to present the race of Captain Falcon vs. Fox McCloud." The crowd clapped their hands in approval." At this time I would like to introduce the first of the competitors Fox McCloud and the StarFox team."

Then turning to his left Mario pointed out as Fox McCloud, followed by Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy Hare came into the room.

Mario went up and greeted them shaking their hands. Then the team took their seats to Mario's left and he returned to the podium.

"And allow to introduce." He began again." The challenger of this event Captain Falcon." Then turning to his right he pointed out Captain Falcon who walked into the room.

The big man walked into the room waving to the crowd as he came in, then he shook Mario's hand and sat down.

"Well let's get right on with it." Said Mario returning to his podium." Captain Flacon why did you enact this challenge?"

"Why?" asked Captain Falcon speaking into his microphone." Simple." He said next." A 'friend' of mine brought up Fox McCloud and his skill as a pilot and suggested I race him." As he spoke his face trailed off and looked into the crowd, looking for a familiar face he couldn't find. Upon no finding it he looked back to Mario." That is why."

"Very well." Said Mario as he turned his head from the captain to the Fox." And Fox why did you accept this challenge?"

"Fox opened his mouth to reply but suddenly Falco jumped up and grabbed the microphone.

"I'll tell ya why." He said as he did so." Cause he's the baddest son of a bitch out there." He said pointing to Fox. Peppy and Slippy reached up to try and grab the mic from him but were unsuccessful as Falco avoided them." And he's not afraid of nothing that's why-"

Just then Krystal reached up and grabbed the microphone from Falco's hand then handed it to Fox.

"Before my colleague interrupted." Said Fox glancing over at Falco who sat with his arms crossed." I accepted this challenge because I'm not afraid to try new things and test my abilities."

"Very nice." Said Mario as his head darted between the two." Gentlemen if you'd like to say anything now before the race you're more than welcome to." Fox and Captain Falcon turned and looked at each other.

"I'll tell ya what." Said Falco as he reached across and grabbed the microphone again." WE'RE GONNA WIN AND-" But then Fox pushed Falco aside.

"I look forward to an interesting contest." Said Fox as he kept Falco at bay.

"As do I." replied Captain Falcon." Just then Falco jumped up pushing Fox aside and spoke into the mic.

"And that's the bottom line." He said. Then Krystal reached over and smacked him on the head.

At that time Fox and Captain Falcon got up and walked over to each other then they shook hands. The crowd in response clapped and cheered ready for the race to begin the next day.

"May the best man win." Said Fox as they shook hands. Captain Falcon nodded in reply.

Meanwhile in the back of the crowd was King Dedede, next to him was Snake. Dedede stood back and ran his hand along his chin.

"What do you make of it sir?" asked Snake.

"I have the feeling this race will be very interesting." Said Dedede. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar.

Snake leaned over with a lighter and lit it for him. After inhaling Dedede blew the smoke into the air.

"Yes." He said." Very interesting indeed."

As he shook Fox's hand Captain Falcon glanced off into the crowd. And when he did he thought he saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway. He then averted his eyes fully from Fox and in that direction and when he did he saw the figure retreating threw the door.

"Excuse me." He said to Fox then he turned and left. Then he turned and walked in the direction he saw the figure retreated. And when he did he looked down the hall and saw nothing. He was left scratching his head in confusion at who he saw.

That night the Fox stayed up in his bed. He had tried to sleep but found he couldn't. The adrenaline was already beginning to rush threw his body, that and Falco's snoring in the other room could wake the dead.

So Fox rose to his feet and wandered onto the balcony. He leaned over the side and looked down at the race track below.

"I wonder what they'll have us do?" he thought out loud.

"Nervous?" said a voice from behind him. Fox turned around to see Krystal standing there in her night robe.

"No." replied Fox." Excited." He said turning from her." I've never been in a race before. I don't really know what to do, this is his turf not mine."

Krystal walked up and put her arm around Fox.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." She said as she did so." If you lose you could always challenge him to battling in space." Fox let out a slight chuckle.

Then he and Krystal looked up at the moon as it shined its light down on them.

Walking in a sleepish daze behind them was Falco, disturbed from his sleep by the sound of voices. He wandered over eyes narrowly open and saw the two holding each other in the moonlight.

"Get a room." He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Then he turned and walked away.

Fox and Krystal turned and watched him go, and then they looked back to each other with raised brows.

"I'm going to go check up in the arwing." Fox said to her." And see if it's all ready for tomorrow."

"Hurry back." She replied." You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow." Fox reached down a kissed her hands then he turned and left. Krystal walked back into the room and watched him leave.

So Fox walked around the hotel and to the garage where they kept his arwing for the race tomorrow.

He walked around, the moonlight acting as his guide so he could see.

Fox walked and rounded and corner and then he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Captain Falcon there half dressed.

"Douglas." Said Fox slightly shocked to see him.

"McCloud." Said the Catpain." Good evening." Then he walked past Fox and observed the area around him, seeing nothing but darkness and the moonlight." I as almost sure." He whispered softly to himself.

But not soft enough for Fox had heard him.

"Looking for something?" he asked as he walked up and stood next to the Captain.

"Someone." He replied looking around in the night.

"Could you answer me something?" asked Fox.

"Sure." Replied the Captain turning down and looking at him." Anything."

"Why did you really challenge me to this race?" asked Fox. Captain Falcon went slightly red in the face at realizing being discovered.

"So you knew huh?" he said as he crossed his arms with a sheepish smile." What gave me away."

"You're stalling for time." Said Fox with a smile seeing threw the Catpains' tricks.

"So I am." Said the Captain as he moved his hands behind his back. Then he looked Fox in the eyes and noticed he still appeared to be waiting for an answer." How far have you gone for love?" he asked with a raised brow.

"To hell and back." Replied Fox.

"Well I'm still in the fire." Said Captain Falcon. The he walked past Fox.

"So this is about a woman?" asked Fox. Captain Falcon stopped and chuckled to himself.

"Something like that." He said turning back to Fox.

"Very well." Said Fox." I will let you get to bed, and wish you good luck on our race tomorrow."

"And to you as well." Replied the Captain. Then the two turned and walked away from each other, tomorrow they would be competitors in a great race.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had come very fast, and the crowd had gathered quickly. The seats were filled.

King Dedede sat in luxury box, with Solid Snake standing not too far behind him.

On the race track Fox's arwing and Captain Falcon's F-Zero awaited on the race track.

At that time the two competitors made their way out to the race track and the crowd roared as they saw them.

Captain Falcon walked up to his F-Zero and began to put his helmet on. Fox on the other hand was climbing the ladder up to his arwing.

"Oh no." he said as he stopped before stepping on the last ladder. Then he turned back to Krystal who waited on the ground below." There's thirteen steps on this ramp." He told.

"Why don't you jump the last one." Suggested Krystal with a chuckle. Fox did so and jumped onto the platform that led to the cockpit of his arwing. Looking back he could see Falco, Peppy, and Slippy waiting in the crowd behind him.

Captain Falcon the other hand was scanning the crowd for someone in particular. Then after nearly passing the person over he saw her. She was standing in the back row.

She was tall, had long blonde hair, and a blue spandex outfit. Captain Falcon smiled as he saw her. She leaned over the railing and smiled back at him. Captain Falcon nodded to her in reply she blew him a kiss. Captain Falcon reached it out and acted as if he caught it then he placed it on his cheek. But little did he know that whole time Fox was watching.

Then with a great relief off his shoulders the Captain put his helmet on and climbed into the F-Zero.

Just in time to for at that time the announcer came onto the loud speaker and said "Will the racers please enter their vehicles."

"Good luck Fox." Called Krystal as she left the race track. Fox gave her a thumbs up from inside the cockpit.

At that time in King Dedede's luxury box.

"Are you going to be placing a bet sir?" asked Snake as he leaned down next to the penguin.

"Yes." Said Dedede." Put me down for 10 million on Captain Falcon."

"Very good sir." Said Snake.

Fox and Captain Falcon entered their respective vehicles.

Then everything became quiet.

"Ready." Said the announcer. Captain Falcon turned the key and revved up the engine. Fox grabbed the control gears and turned on his boosters. "Set." he said next. Fox and Captain Falcon waited in silence, living each moment like an eternity. Captain Falcon gripped his wheel as a drop of sweat went down Fox's face."GO!"

Then in the blink of an eye the two racers were off. Fox immediately took to the air while Captain Falcon controlled the road. The two were neck and neck, when one gained and edge the other quickly caught up and t became a tie again.

Then they came to a corner. Captain Falcon tugged at the wheel and made a sharp right, Fox pulled up on the control pad and flipped through the air, coming up right behind Captain Falcon.

Then Fox flew down low next to Captain Falcon. Fox looked out of his cockpit and the Captain looked up at him. Fox waved to him and then took off threw the air.

Captain Falcon raised his foot and then slammed it down hard on the accelerator. Then he raced off to catch up with Fox.

"Wow look at them go." Said Krystal as she watched on from the sidelines.

"Yea they're really going." Added Peppy. Falco yawned and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Slippy.

"I'm going to go take a piss." Said Falco." Turning back to him. Would you like to come with, you can hold my-"

"Ok ok." Said Slippy stopping him." Go on and do your business." Then Falco walked off out of the stand where they sat and up to the top aisle, towards the exit.

He walked casually, with his hands in his pockets paying no attention to those around him. But then when he came to the top aisle someone caught his eye. A blonde haired woman in blue spandex. Falco's eyes nearly jumped out as they examined her up and down. Then Falco licked his hand and ran it across his head, sticking his hair back. Then he approached her.

"Hello there." He said as he approached. She rolled her eyes at him and made it seem as if she hadn't heard him." If I may ask, madam." He said as he turned himself over to her and leaned on the railing with one arm." What a brilliant specimen like yourself is doing in a place like this?" She turned her head upright and looked at him and he smiled back.

"Same as you." She replied. She meant as in she was hear to watch someone she cared about race, now Falco took this meaning in a totally different direction.

"Are you now?" he said with a smile as he moved closer to her." So then perhaps." He said as he ran his hand threw her golden hair." We could help each other." The woman looked up at him strangely." What is your name my dear?" asked Falco.

"Samus." She replied.

Meanwhile Fox and Captain Falcon kept racing. Captain Falcon shifted hard on the wheel and was now caught up with Fox. Just then the head piece in his helmet began to ring.

"Hello?" said the Captain as he answered it.

"So was that your girl?" asked Fox's voice on the other end.

"What?" asked Captain Falcon in confusion." How'd you get on this line?"

"I had Slippy hot wire it the other night so we could talk to each other." Told Fox." But that's not important, answer my question."

"What question?" asked Captain Falcon hoping to dodge the bullet.

"The woman back there, was that you're girl?" asked Fox.

"What woman." Asked the Captain with a fake chuckle." There was no woman, I don't know what-"

"Tall blonde haired, blue jump suit." Said Fox. Captain Falcon went silent on the other end." It seems I hit it right on the button." Continued Fox." But still is that you're girl."

"Yea." Replied the Captain." Somewhat."

"How somewhat she is or she isn't."

"It's complicated." Said Captain Falcon as he shifted making a hard left." She'll only date me if I prove I'm a winner."

"Ah." Said Fox." So that's why you challenged me to this race."

"Precisely."

"Well if you'd like, I would pretend to loss. That way you get the girl and everyone's happy." Captain Falcon let out a laugh on the other end.

"Thanks but no thanks." He replied." That wouldn't even be a real victory at all, it would be a false victory. And if I'm going to win I'd rather it be the real deal."

"Oh is that so?" said Fox as he reached for the thruster and kept his finger above a big red button." Then why don't we kick it up a notch?" Then Fox slammed down on the button and his arwing began blazing threw the sky.

"Alright!" screamed Captain Falcon. He picked up his foot and slammed it on the gas, flying down the track hoping to catch Fox.

Then as the two raced along and past over the starting line thus signaling they were on their second lap.

Dedede watched from his seat and spat out his drink as he saw Fox was way ahead in the lead and Captain Falcon struggling to keep up.

"Snake." He said snapping his fingers. His henchman quickly came to his side.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"What do you make of that?" asked Dedede as he appointed to Fox flying off in the lead.

"Well I'd say Captain Falcon's losing but I wouldn't-" Just then Dedede grabbed him.

"I won't leave something like this up to chance." He said." I've got to much money riding on this." Then he pulled Snake in closer." Make sure McCloud doesn't cross the finish line."

"What do you want done exactly sir?" asked Snake.

"You know what to do." Said Dedede as he turned from Snake. Snake nodded and then walked off, grabbing a long suitcase before he left.

Meanwhile with Falco and Samus.

Samus watched as the F-zero crossed the line speeding after Fox.

"So what do you say?" asked Falco to her.

"It looks like your boy is winning." She said hoping to change the conversation.

"Not surprising." Said Falco not taking his gaze off her." I taught him everything he knows."

"Is that a fact?" she asked.

"Sure is." He replied proudly. Samus then turned her attention back to the race.

Fox was ahead in the lead, his flying vehicle giving him somewhat of an edge. Captain Falcon stuck to the group raced as fast as he could able to keep Fox in a close range but finding it difficult to pass him.

At that time Snake made his way to a high point on the top of the stadium. He took a pair of binoculars and looked threw them. When he did he saw Fox in the lead with Captain Falcon behind him but not passing him.

"Alright." Said Snake as he put the binoculars down." Time to do my job." Then he reached down at the long suitcase he had. He opened it and there was a sniper rifle.

Snake took it and aimed down the sights. He aimed at Fox's cockpit, continuously moving as Fox raced around.

Then Snake turned to the starting point which Fox would cross soon. He aimed and waited.

Fox totally unaware of the danger kept going. He kept going and crossed the starting line entering his third lap with Captain Falcon still behind him.

But then when he crossed into his third lap Snake fired. He fired and the bullet flew through the air.

Then it broke through the glass of Fox's cockpit and hit him in the shoulder. Blood spattered all around and Fox was knocked back in his seat.

Then his arwing began to fly towards the ground, alerting the crowd. Falco who was to occupied with looking at Samus didn't notice but she did.

"Your boy's going down." She said in a concerned turning to him.

"What?" asked Falco dropping his romantic act and looked at the race track." FOX!" he screamed." NO!" Then Fox continued to dive towards the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox was flying towards the ground. He was unable to get to the controls and steer himself out of harm's way. Everyone else watched on in horror as they could do nothing.

Just then as Fox was about to crash his arwing into the ground something happened. Captain Falcon drove by in his F-zero and caught Fox before he hit the ground. Fox looked up from his cockpit and saw Captain Falcon supporting him. Fox looked up at the Captain who smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Fox replied with his own smile and rested his head back. Then Captain Falcon drove to the starting line. Then he stopped his car and jumped onto the arwing. He lifted open the cockpit and then grabbed Fox inside. Then he began to pull him out.

Falco and Samus watched on as everyone began to crowd around the two.

"What could have done that?" asked Falco as he looked around.

"I think I know." Said Samus as she pointed up. Falco looked and there the two saw Snake perched up on his high spot. At that time however he was making a sly exit.

On the race track Captain Falcon pulled Fox from his arwing and onto solid ground. It had not been the first time Fox had been shot but it still hurt.

"Easy." Said Captain Falcon as he placed Fox on the ground." You are going to be alright my friend." He said as he sat over him. Then at that moment Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy were on the scene.

"Fox." Said Krystal as she held onto his head." Are you alright?"

"Looks like he's been shot." Said Peppy as he looked over the wound.

"Shot?" said everyone confused.

"Who could have done that?" asked Slippy.

"It doesn't matter." Said Peppy." That bullet will have to come out." He bent down holding a small knife." Fox." He said as he put a hand on his head." This is really going to hurt." Krystal held Fox's head as Captain Falcon put a reassuring hand down on his chest. Then Peppy began his work.

Meanwhile at that time Snake was carefully walking away. With all the commotion nobody would see him making his getaway of course that's what he thought. When he rounded a corner Falco suddenly sprung out and punched him in the face.

Snake stumbled back onto the ground. Then he looked up and saw Falco standing over him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Snake.

"I'm asking the questions." Said Falco." For instance why'd you shot my buddy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Snake as he rose back to his feet.

"But we do." Said Samus as she stepped up from behind Falco." We saw everything."

"Is that so?" asked Snake as he slowly drew his hand to his knife. Then suddenly he pulled it out and struck. Falco reached for his gun but Snake was too quick. He grabbed Falco's hand stopping him and slammed him into the wall, then he tried to stab Falco in the heart. But Falco struggled back.

Just then Falco elbowed Snake in the face then punched him with his other hand. Snake stumbled back. Just then Samus brought her leg up and tried to kick him. But then Snake grabbed onto her foot, then he picked her up and threw her into Falco.

The two slammed into the wall. Falco looked up and saw Snake coming at him again. He quikly pushed Samus aside and attacked.

Snake lunged with his knife but Falco dodged. Then Falco punched Snake in the face, then he swung again. But this time Snake blocked, then he swung up and uppercut Falco in the chin. Falco stumbled back. Then Snake jumped up and tried to kick Falco in the face but he ducked. Then Falco jumped up and tackled Snake into the wall. Then Falco punched Snake in the face, but then Snake grabbed him by the head and brought him close.

Falco suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw Snake's knife in his gut. Falco looked back up at him, then he fell back onto the ground.

Snake stood there knife in hand, then he looked at Samus. She was getting to her feet. But then Snake grabbed the gun off Falco's belt and pointed it at her. Samus froze up as he stood over her.

At that moment Peppy held the bullet in his hand.

"Alright it's out." He said. Krystal took a ripped cloth and wrapped it around the wound. Then Fox with the help of Slippy and Krystal rose to his feet.

"You're feeling better?" asked Captain Falcon as he stood there.

"Yea." Said Fox as he shook his head and looked to Captain Falcon for the first time." But you." He said pointing to him." You caught me. It is very possible that you saved my life." Fox held out his hand. Captain Falcon smiled and shook it. The two smiled and looked at each other.

"But what I want to know is." Said Captain Falcon." Who would want to shot you?" All too soon they would have their answer.

"Fox." Said a weak voice from the stands. Everyone looked over to see Falco, his hand over his bleeding gut coming from the stands. Then everyone rushed over to him.

Fox grabbed onto him and helped him to the ground.

"Falco what's happen?" asked Fox as he held him. Captain Falcon came and stood over Fox's shoulder. Falco reached up and grabbed onto Fox's arm.

"Fox." He muttered as he looked up.

"I'm here." Said Fox." Falco, what's happened?"

"Snake." Spoke Falco in a weak breath." Solid Snake tried to kill you." Captain Falcon and Fox looked to each other.

"Ok Falco." Said Fox." I'm going to go get him now." Then Fox set him down and began to move out.

"I'm coming with you." Said Captain Falcon as he followed after Fox. But then as he moved forward Falco grabbed his arm.

"He's got your woman." Said Falco. Captain Falcon looked shocked as he looked from Falco to Fox.

"Krystal." Said Fox." Help Falco." Then he turned to the Captain." Let's go." Then the two bounded up the stairs and went to find Snake.

At that moment he made his way back to King Dedede. He kicked open the door, holding a gun in one hand and Samus in the other.

"Sir." He said." We've got to move."

"Why what's happened?" asked Dedede as he shot to his feet.

"Things are about to become complicate." Told Snake." Let's get out of here before they do."

"Who's the girl?" asked Dedede as he waddled past Snake.

"Leverage." Said Snake. Then the two made their way out but were immediately stopped by a voice yelling 'Snake'. The two looked and saw Fox and Captain Falcon running towards them.

Fox quickly drew his pistol and shot at them. Dedede ducked behind cover as Snake fired back. Bullets began to hit and ricocheted all around. Fox aimed down his sights at Snake, but then as he was about to fire Captain Falcon tackeled him to the ground.

Snake took his moment to turn and escape. He turned to Dedede and looked to the exit. The penguin king ran out and Snake quickly followed with his hostage.

"Why'd you stop me?" asked Fox.

"You could have hit her." Replied the Captain.

"I wouldn't have."

"I couldn't take that chance." Fox ran his hand threw his head.

"Look here's what we'll do." He said." We'll split up, you go that way," He pointed in the direction Snake had gone. I'll go this way." He said pointing to the opposite direction.

"ok." Said Captain Falcon." Let's go." Then the two raced off.

At that moment Snake caught up to Dedede.

"Did we lose 'em?" asked the Penguin.

"Can't be too sure." Said Snake.

"Here." Said Dedede." Five me the girl and the gun." Snake handed both over." Just in case they get past you." He said.

"Don't be too sure." Said Snake. Then suddenly Fox jumped out and tackled Snake to the ground. Dedede quickly ran off as the two rose to their feet.

Snake ran up and threw a punch but Fox dodged. Then Fox grabbed onto Snake's back and kneed him in the stomach, then a second time. Then Fox grabbed Snake and tossed him to the ground. Snake rose back to his feet and the two circled each other. Then Fox ran up and tried to kick Snake but he ducked. Then Snake punched Fox in the face, then a second time. Fox stumbled back into the wall. Then Snake pulled out his knife and tried to slash Fox. He ran it along the wall and brought it over to Fox's head. But Fox reached out his hand to stop it. The two stood there struggling against one another. Snake got the knife closer and cut some of Fox's face. But then Snake became distracted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around and there was Captain Falcon.

"FALCON PUNCH!" he screamed as he punched Snake in the face sending him to the ground. Snake fell over on the ground and Captain Falcon turned to Fox." You alright?" he asked.

"Yea." Said Fox. Then the two looked off in the direction Dedede went." Let's go get you girl." He said. Then the two ran off.

Dedede was not that far away, his short legs could only carry him so far. It wasn't long before he heard the pitter-patter of feet following him. He turned around to see Captain Falcon and Fox gaining on him.

So then Dedede turned and faced them, holding his gun to Samus' head. The two followers stopped in their tracks. When Fox tried to make a move for his gun Dedede only held his higher and said "You don't think I'll do it." This caused Fox take his hand away from his gun." Now slide your gun over there." Said Dedede as he pointed over to the left. Fox did as he was told, taking his gun out of its holster and throwing it aside." Now gents." Continued Dedede as he began to slowly walk away." I'm going to be leaving now." As he walked Fox and the Captain were hesitant to follow." If you don't follow, I will release the girl. If you do." He stopped himself." Well we all know what happens." Fox and the Captain did nothing as Dedede began to walk away.

But then as he back up Dedede felt something strange press up against his back. He turned around to see Peppy along with Krystal, Slippy and a wounded Falco. Looking down at his hand Dedede saw a gun in Peppy's hand pressing up against his back.

Dedede was forced to drop his gun and release Samus. When he did two police came over and arrested him.

Samus ran over to Captain Falcon and hugged him. They all turned and watched as Dedede was taken away.

"Captain Falcon." Said Fox." We never got to finish our race."

"Some other time perhaps." Replied the Captain." When we're all in higher spirits." Fox turned back and saw Falco, he would have to go check up on him. Then Fox reached out his hand to the Captain, who leaned down and took it. They held hands for the longest time.

"Until next time." Said Fox as they shook hands. Captain Falcon smiled back. Then Fox broke the handshake and walked away.

The two would stay in touch after that, and would eventually race one another again. Who won you might ask, well it's fun not to know.

**The End**


End file.
